Changed Forever
by Cherry Blossom Pie
Summary: She knew it was a mistake, took the risk, and lost. Being the player of East High's friend only meant heartbreak and tears for Gabriella Montez.


Changed Forever

**Changed Forever**

I knew it was a mistake.

As I run through the corridors of East High, I reflect on my decision. I knew it was a mistake, a risk, and yet I took it. I should've known something like this would happen. He'd promised that he'd changed. But who was I, to change the player of East High's views on girls? To make him actually love? I was normal, your average girl, and obviously not someone who could change his habits.

"Gabriella!" There it was. I almost stopped, turned around, and ran into his arms.

Almost.

But I kept running. I needed to get out of here, this place of tears and regret. Most of all, I needed to get away from _him._ The guy who broke my heart.

I see him, as he runs after me, his blue eyes filled with pain and sadness. I couldn't fall for his tricks. I'd been his friend too long. His friend. That was all I'd ever be. Not one of those cheerleaders I always saw him winking at, hugging, or kissing. Just someone unimportant, other than being the friend of Troy Bolton.

So many things I should've done. Like confessed my love for him in the first place. Every time I see him kissing a new girl, or leading one away, another small piece of my heart breaks. My whole life was a mistake. Just a cage full of unreturned love and chaos. When has anything turned in my favor? Not when I transferred here, anyway. I speed past my friends, Sharpay and Taylor. They call after me, their shouts mingling with Troy's. My friends are one thing I'm grateful for. Nothing will ever change the fact of the love I felt from them. But why can't I get it from the one person I want it the most from?

He grabs my wrist, and I spin around. How'd he catch up so fast? Stupid basketball skills. Maybe I should've taken up track. Then I'd be out of here by now.

"Brie," he huffs, but his iron grip on my wrist doesn't falter.

"What?" I snap. Better to get this over with.

"You saw it, didn't you?" he asks.

"You mean you with the sluttiest cheerleader in the school? Hell yeah, I saw it."

"What does it mean to you?" His eyes are full of something I can't comprehend.

I feel the tears pooling in my eyes. He still hadn't realized. Hadn't realized that I was right next to him, always watching him as he checked out girls, but ignored me.

"You never knew. Never knew that this whole time, I loved you. But that's only right, huh Troy?" I jeer. "I was only the nerd. You were just friends with me because you were bored, and needed someone to keep you company." My mocking tone starts to falter as I spill what I've felt these past four years. "You've never loved me! And I thought you could. But no one can change a player, Troy. You've proved that. So I'm sorry I wasn't good enough for you. Apparently nobody is."

I'm sure he's about to protest when he opens his mouth, but I'm already gone. I thank the heavens that I'm going tomorrow. To college, where I can forget this horrid high school and start a new life.

I don't even realize that I've reached my favorite place. I immediately go to my favorite plant in the rooftop garden. But the leaves have wilted, and the single petal left flutters to the ground at my touch. I sit down and let out all the pain I've felt these years. Tears spill onto the ground, and one drops into the wilting orchid's pot.

"I'm sorry." The soft voice startles me. Troy's staring at me.

"What do you want?" My harsh tone stabs him, because his hand trembles as he reaches toward me. I pull away.

"To apologize."

"Well, you have. Can you go now?"

"No." His expression was determined. "I want to explain."

"Explain what?" I was getting irritated.

"I was only with Amber because she pulled me away. You say I haven't noticed you. Well I have. The thing is, you haven't noticed me."

"Please." I scoff. "I've noticed you ever since I saw you. That's the dumbest excuse I've ever heard."

"Really? Then maybe you would have noticed that I haven't been with any girl ever since you came."

I'm silent. This can't be true. I ponder it. It is true though. I haven't seen Troy with any girl ever since freshman year, the year I decided to let him notice me.

"I love you, Gabriella. I know I do. You're the only one who sees me as me. And don't think I haven't noticed that. I've just been…scared."

His last words are shocking. "Scared?" I whisper.

"You have no idea." His blue eyes are sincere, and the gentle breeze ruffles his brown hair as he watches me intently.

"How do I know I can believe you?"

His response was not words. Instead, he pushed me into the wall and gave me a deep kiss, full of passion, and an electric shock runs through us. I notice that he's gasping as he pulls away.

"Do you believe me now?" He touched my hand, sending another electric jolt.

"I-I don't know." How could I trust him?

"I love you so much, Brie. I can't describe it. I'll do anything to prove it."

"One more chance," I say. "To tell me you love me."

He reached under the bench and pulled out a bouquet of roses. Taking one out of the bunch, he hands it to me. It has a leathery feel. Fake.

"I'll love you until it dies."

I can't stand it anymore. I throw my arms around his neck, and breathe in his scent. He kisses my hair and rubs my back, whispering words of love.

And I know. I have changed Troy Bolton. Even though I'm normal, I have. And I know that our love will last forever. As I close my eyes in his embrace, I see my favorite orchid, its petals full and leaves glossy once more.


End file.
